


OH WHAT A DAY WHAT A LOVELY DAY

by Leuvarden



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Bad Ending, Beating, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Friendship, M/M, Violence
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: Пацукі — гэта наступствы няўдачных эксперыментаў карпарацыі Гіперыён, якім удалося ўцяжы з даследчыцкага комплексу. Пераважная частка эксперыментаў Гіперыёна зводзілася да даследаванняў рэакцыі на эрыдый ды прадукт яго перапрацоўкі — шлак. Асноўныя пабочныя эфекты — вар’яцтва, гігантызм, сіндром лішніх канечнасцяў. Пацукі даўно страцілі здаровы розум і вельмі небяспечны.
Kudos: 2
Collections: All the translations I did





	OH WHAT A DAY WHAT A LOVELY DAY

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [OH WHAT A DAY WHAT A LOVELY DAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848382) by [Leuvarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden). 



> Прадметы з’яўляюцца ды знікаюць магічным чынам дзякуючы тэхналогіі аблічбоўкі (digistruct).

У Халадзільніку яшчэ дзень не пачаўся, а ўжо тварыцца нейкая ляснутая халера.

Вось Джын сядзеў у ледзяной цішыні, спадзяваўся падстрэліць кіслотнага ракка ды нарэшце пажэрці, а вось ужо апынуўся ў сраным пекле, дзе пачвара, якую раздзірае стэроідны саліцёр, беззаганна носіцца ды ірве на кавалкі ўсіх, хто пад руку патрапіцца.

Пацукі заўсёды напагатове, а толку з гэтага крышку — и вось нават хрэнавай кучай патронаў з усіх бакоў галіяфа не спыніць. Джын паспявае ўспрыняць толькі распухлае чырвонае пуза, рэфлекторна адскочыць, адбегчы ад яго як мага далей, але дарэмна: галіяф усё роўна хутчэй, ён б’е па асфальту, падлога ходырам ідзе, тунэльны пацук падае, а вырадак адшпурвае яго з дарогі выспяткам у рэбры і бяжыць далей, да цэлі пабольш. 

Джын збівае бочку са шлакам — што гэтае лайно тут робіць? — ды, здаецца, ламае сябе ўсё, што можа зламацца ў спіне. Фіялетавая мешанка аблеплівае з галавы да ног нягледзячы на шчыт, нават процівагаз ды бетатканіна не перашкаджаюць, і ад злаўмыснага рэчыва ў Джына пачынаюцца сутаргі. Пакуль спыніўся біцца як рыба аб бетон, пакуль выцягнуў з кішэняў шпрыц з лякарствам, усё навокал зрабілася горш: разбуджаныя трасеннем ды крыкамі, з-пад ільду лезуць крышталіскі, адзін за адным, а па мясцоваму закону прыроды да іх злятаюцца зграі раккаў, і Халадзільнік ходырам ходзіць, пагражае абваліцца ўнутр сябе: стрэлы, выбухі гранат і крышталіскавых самародкаў, касцяныя шыпы, раккі галосяць ды спрабуюць вырваць кавалкі мясу са спіны, і пасярод усяго гэтага як мехам ляснуты язычніцкі бог шалее галіяф.

Джын выглядае з-за навіслай над гротам бетоннай пліты: гэты дубас спрабуе пабіць крышталіска ўдарамі ў морду, гэта натуральна не выходзіць, галіяф вар’яцее яшчэ больш ды разбухае да наступнай стадыі ляснутасці. Пацукі-злодзеі непрыкметна шнараць сярод паміраючых, зразаюць з іх адзежу ды адстрэльваюць шматкі мяса раней за той час, калі іх целы разлічбуюцца, палявыя ды тунэльныя пацукі хаваюцца за сталёвымі кантэйнерамі, адтуль збіваюць крышталі з лап крышталіскаў ды спрабуюць застрэліць галіяфа.

Але пацукі не вельмі разумныя, крышталіскі рассыпаюцца задужа рана, і шансы выжыць сёння імкнуцца да нулю.

Гэты паршывы чырвонапузы вырадак замест таго, каб пабегчы да дзвярэй ангара, дзе пацукоў больш, наштосьці заскаквае ў Халодную ўпадзіну з крыкам «УЖО АДЧУВАЕШ МАЕ ПАЛЬЦЫ У ТВАІХ ВАЧНІЦАХ». Перакошаная туша няспешна ляціць да Джына, і ён не прыдумляе нічога лепш, акрамя як выдаць палову абоймы галіяфу ў страўнік, адкаціцца налева ды скінуцца на лёд з пяціметровай вышыні — дзякуй слабай гравітацыі, яму гэта нічога не каштуе. Мяркуючы па стрэлам, грукату ды крыкам, галіяф адцягваецца на іншую цэль — і Джын, не чакаючы, пакуль абставіны зменяцца, заграбае частку раскіданых па ільду крышталёў ды распіхвае іх па кішэням.

Калі ён узбягае па лесвіце ў подступ да Жываглотавай яміны і крайне асцярожна высоўваецца з-за сцяны праёму, то вельмі няўчас варочаюцца сутаргі: вінтоўка ў руках ходырам ходзіць і не падае толькі таму, што да халеры скалелыя пальцы не раскамечваюцца. Галіяф усё гэтак жа вар’яцее, забівае ў бетон чарговага няўдачніка, і ўвагі не дае захраснутым у ім кулям ды асколкам гранат: мяса на тушы разрастаецца бескантрольна, імгненна загойвае ўсе раны.

Вось лайно.

Джын хаваецца назад і прыхінаецца да сцяны. Шансу дабрацца да люка ў лабірынт яго няма. Трэба дачакацца, пакуль рукі спынят калаціцца, і калі ж гэтае чырвонае стварэнне яго знойдзе — а яно знойдзе, ніякіх сумненняў — то Джын ўсадзіць у яго те паўтары абоймы, што засталіся, і будзе спадзявацца, каб яго чакала не занадта балючая смерць.

Джын выглядае яшчэ раз, і яго праймае халодны пот: галіяф усё яшчэ ператварае няўдачніка ў крывавую калатушу, але цяпер ён у Халоднай упадзіне не адзін. Павольна-павольна, недамагаючы на абедзве нагі ды прывалакваючы за сабой празмерна вялікую руку, у бок галіяфа кульгае лабараторны пацук, і нават такое малое дзеянне даецца яму з намаганнем.

Халера, да што сёння за дзень такі.

Джын вылазіць з-за сцяны ды паўбівае ў ярка-ружовую спіну ўсю сваю абойму. Гэта, зразумела, не дапамагае: патронамі гэтую тушу не прабіць, з яго нават кроў не цячэ. Галіяф выпростваецца, але не праз Джына: лабараторны пацук усляпую шпурляе ў яго піласякеру, яна бязгучна ўтыкаецца кудысьці паміж пачварным плячом і адсутнай шыяй. Піласякера зноў з’яўляецца ў руцэ пацука, дзірка ў чырвоным целе тут жа загойваецца, галіяф раве, бяжыць да нязграбнай перакошанай фігуры, б’е яе ў грудзі. Пацука шпурляе спінай на бетон, над ім робіцца занадта шмат сіняга святла, і галіяф урэшце раве ад болю, бяссільна падае тварам уперад.

Джын паспешліва падбягае да яго.

Галіяф яшчэ жывы, і агідны парастак, які тырчаў з яго шыі замест галавы, прабуе перагрызці пацуку горла. Джын ад душы б’е яго прыкладам, а калі гэта не дапамагае, то перарэзвае нічым не абароненыя вены, аплятаючыя кавалак хрыбетніку, які высоўваецца на месцы шыі. Пачвара памірае, але яго вага нікуды не знікае: Джыну не варта і спрабаваць ссунуць яго з падмятага пацука, але ён усё роўна спрабуе: дарэмна. Быццам з ніадкуль з’яўляюцца пацукі-злодзеі і адразаюць кавалкі мяса з перапампаванага вырадку, паспяваючы раней, чым цела знікне.

Але Джына гэта хвалюе ў апошнюю чаргу: ён кідаецца да лабараторнага пацука, ужо гатовы натуральна да ўсяго і загадзя не ведаючы, што ж ён хоча ўбачыць.

Ён не можа стрымаць здушанага смеху. Гэта не Од. Як яму магло прыйсці ў галаву такое?

Пацук хрыпіць: галіяф праламаў яму рэбры, але нічаго страшнага з ім не здарылася. Ну, няхай ляжыць.

Грот Ледзянога бруха ды Халодная ўпадзіна здаюцца ціхімі, амаль павымерлымі: ад пяцідзесяці з чымсьці істот засталося дваццаць, і на іх прыкладна пароўну раздзялілі крышталі ды мяса. А мяса памерлых атрымаюць тыя, хто адбудуецца нанава на «Новы-Вы».

Джын закупляецца лякарствам, хавае ежу ў лічбакішэнь і неўпрыкмет прабіраецца ў пацучыны лабірынт, пакуль ізноў не здарылася нейкае лайно.

***

З паверхні пацучыны лабірынт здаецца крывым калідорам, але паверхня — гэта толькі частка вялізнага ангара. Ад землятрусаў ён калісьці праваліўся пад зямлю, генератар крыярэчыва выйшаў са строю і з таго часу падтрымлівае ў Халадзільніку тэмпературу каля мінус дваццаці.

Вузкі люк зачыняецца над галавой Джына з пстрычкай, і ён супраць волі губляе пільнасць: беспрасветная цемра лабірінту не хавае ад яго аніякай небяспекі, і цішыню не парушае ніякае рэха. Калі б не вечны холад, ён бы так і сядзеў невылазна пад зямлёй, дзе амаль нічога не можа нанесці яму шкоду.

Ён праходзіць доўгі ланцуг калідораў ды пераходаў, праціскаецца праз драпежна вышчэрванныя ледзяшы ў адзін з глухіх тупікоў, снегам адцірае з вопраткі ды рук рэшткі шлаку (гэта марна) і залазіць ў малюсенькі жылы модуль, перабудаваны з гіперыёнскага грузавога кантэйнеру — адзінае месца ўва ўсім свеце, дзе ён можа спакойна зняць процівагаз.

У душным цяпле ён разумее, як жа на самой справе стаміўся з гэтым ёўбалам-галіяфам.

Од як упаў у тупую бяздзейнасць палову дня назад, так з таго часу нічога не змянілася: скурчыўся ў кучы з ануч, усё такі ж халодны як рыба, правая звычайная рука закрывае твар, левая памерам з самога Джына незвычайна згінаецца-выварочваецца і нават так займае надта шмат месца. Джын праціскаецца паміж гэтай вялізнай рукой і маленечкім абагравальнікам, навальвае на сябе груду спальных мяшкоў з пахам цвілі, і калі ён правальваецца ў сон, то не адчувае ні рэдкіх сутаргаў, ні ўсюдыіснага смурода шлаку, ні холаду, ні цяпла, ні самога сябе — і гэта цудоўна.

Невядома, як доўга яму ўдаецца праспаць, аде прачынаецца ён менавіта ад таго, ад чаго чакаў.

У нейкі момант Од выходзіць з сваёй непрытомнасці ў наступную крайнасць: кантэйнер зноў здаецца яму гіперыёнскай камерай, ён прыпадачна калаціцца, спрабуе кулаком прабіць адтуліну ў сцяне ды адрывіста вяшчае, што ён бачыць Сссусвет і не можа гэтага вытрываць, што Гіперыён адабраў яго вочы і ён не хацеў гэтага, што ён не чыйсьці эксссперымент, і гэтак далей, і гэтак далей — у які раз пачаў паўтараць гісторыю, эпізоды якой Джын ужо шмат разоў чуў у выпадковым парадку.

Джын як мог ігнараваў тое, што адбываецца пад вухам, спрабуючы падрамаць, але выйшла толькі праклясці сябе ды гэтае хворае страхоцце. Джын не расплюшчваючы вачэй намацвае дарэмную вялізную руку на падлозе і не гледзячы ўколвае ўроду лякарства — якое шчасце, што яно ўздзейнічае імгненна і Джын не атрымае піласякерай па твару.

Ад цуд-мешанкі Од супакойваецца — гэта значыць пераходзіць ад тужлівай скорагаворкі да размытых пагроз: «ШТО НЕ ТАК З ТВАІМ ТВАРАМ?». Джын з лаянкай садзіцца, сцягвае з Оду абедзве яго дыхальныя маскі, выцягвае з лічбакішэні мокрыя кавалкі чырвонага мяса.

— Як жа ты запорхаў, Од, — гаворыць Джын, але лабараторны пацук гэтага, разумела, не ўспрымае, выхоплівае з рук мяса ды цалкам запіхвае ў рот.

Добра, што Од можа есці сам. Некаторыя лабараторнікі так захоплены спробамі перастаць бачыць, што страчваюць цікавасць да ежы.

— Сёння будзеш мыцца, — гаворыць яму Джын, ды паўтарае некалькі разоў. З першага разу лабараторная крыса не разумее: ледзь можа думаць адну думку больш за пяць секунд. Джын увогуле не ведае і не жадае ведаць, што там тварыцца ў скажоным эрыдзіем усведамленні: калі цікавіцца чужымі бедамі, то верагоднасць аднаўлення на «Новы-Вы» падае да нулю.

Нават калі б Джын не зваліўся ў шлак (адкуль ён увогуле ўзяўся ў Халадзільніку?), мыцца б прыйшлося ўсё роўна, гэта толькі прыблізіла непазбежнае. Усім пацукам кроў з носу прыходзіцца мыцца. Шлак з цела выводзіцца ледзь-ледзь, і калі нічога не рабіць, то ён пачне самааднаўляцца: заб’е спачатку поры ў скуры, потым мелкія капіляры, потым сасуды пабольш, пакуль не заб’ецца цалкам нейкая буйная вена, і тут застаецца альбо здохнуць, альбо жывым загнісціся да ліхаматары. Лякарства ад «Аншіну» тут не дапамагае: яно аднаўляе тканкі да зыходнага становішча, а не чысціць іх ад усялякага дзярма.

Правая рука перакошвае Ода ўніз, костачкі пальцаў ледзь не даходзяць на падлогі, ён накульгвае на адну нагу ды з намаганнем захоўвае раўнавагу — пара гадзін путаных пераходаў забірае ў пацука ільвіную долю сіл, а ў Джына ўсю цярплівасць, а гэта ж яшчэ самая нармальная частка.

Пацучыная пральня на самой справе — былое дапаможнае памяшканне, з якога ўбралі ўсё абсталяванне. Уздоўж яе сцяны налічбаваны дзясятак пральных машын, не прызначаны на такую вялікую цыстэрну абагравальнік (самы моцны ўва ўсім Халадзільніку) ледзь спраўляецца: вада выходзіць не больш гарачай за вечна адубелыя пацучыныя рукі, і на астатнюю прастору цяпла не хапае: падлогу ўсё так жа пакрывае тонкі лёд, са столі ўсё так жа звісаюць лядзяшы. Джын моршчыцца ад цьмянага святла: навошта ён патрэбны? Пацукі большай часткай сляпыя і жывуць у цемры, а хто яшчэ мае зрок, той лічыць за лепшае не карыстацца ім. У Джына, напрыклад, левае вока паступова зарастае шлакавым бяльмом, і ад святла яно агідна пульсуе, як жывое.

Зараз будзе балюча ды холадна, а іначай і не бывае.

Джыну хочацца лямантаваць, калі ён сцягвае з сябе процівагаз ды расшпільвае камбінезон з бетатканіны — паганы холад забіраецца пад скуру, рэжа там як бітае шкло, як сранае бітае шкло з соллю, сэрца б’ецца адзін раз праз два ды кроў цячэ ў іншы бок. Вада робіць толькі горш, ад яе здаецца: паварушыся ледзь-ледзь хутчэй чым нуль міліметраў у секунду — і расколешся на кускі, і здохнеш к ліхаматары. Толькі пасля таго, як Джын змерзне як скаціна, то знаходзіць недзе сілы сціраць з сябе плямы знявіднага фіялетавага колеру. Пад плямамі шэрая ў больках скура, пад ёй відаць сасуды, і іх сіні з бэзавым колер азначае, што зараз Джын займаецца марнай халерай, ужо задужа позна, і хутка нават яго труп будзе немагчыма есці.

Калі тунэльны пацук дастае з сушылкі новую вопратку, то надзець яе нават цяжэй, чым здымаць: рукі-ногі амаль што не гнуцца, ледзь цёплая тканіна здаецца гарачай. Джын апранаецца доўга, а потым амаль што не ўшчыльную прытульваецца да працуючага на знос абагравальніка ды сядзіць так цэлую вечнасць, пакуль не можа ізноў паварушыцца без боязі зламацца, як вялізны ледзяш.

Ну, палова справы зроблена.

Од не рэагуе, калі Джын здымае з яго верхнюю вопратку ды раскручвае шматлікія павязкі: відаць, пуць да пральні выцягнуў з яго ўсе сілы, і ён зноў знаходзіцца ў кантраляванай непрытомнасці.

Вада наўрад чым адрозніваецца ад навакольнага ільду, бадзёрыць як удар нажом пад лапатку, і Од скуліць ды лямантуе сваім жудасным голасам, — як металічны скрыгат у скажоным сігналу, — і калоціцца як ад добрага электрычнага разраду. Джын не звяртае на гэта ўвагі, толькі моўчкі робіць сваю работу ды думае, што ён дурань, які гуляе ў сядзелку.

Паадмываны Од выклікае жаласнае ўражанне: адно косць ды скура, і на левай руцэ не дастае аднаго пальцу, і ён увесь у слядах гіперыёнскіх даследванняў: пад падбародак устаўлялі трубкі з эрыдзіем, з трубкі ў правым баку пад рэбрамі выводзіўся залішні шлак, тут жа праводзілі біяпсію, і куча апёкаў ды ўкусаў ад муціраваных скагаў: Гіперыён абажае тэставаць адных паддоследных на іншых. Без дыхальнай маскі і рэспіратара на яе Урод выглядае яшчэ горш, хоць, здаецца, Джын зрабіў усе, каб мянушка яму адпавядала. Уся ніжняя частка яго твару — стары кіслотны апёк, тытанавыя клямары на даюць скуры на ілбу ды скулах парасходзіцца як гнілым лахманам, но горш за ўсё — яго вочы: вытарашчаныя як ад вечнага ляманту, нерухомыя, вечна расплюшчаныя вочы з кропкавымі зрэнкамі.

Ну да Джын уласны твар ужо як доўга не бачыў, хіба што тыдзень таму шлакавае бяльмо на воку разглядваў у кавалку металу — і нават так відовішча атрымлівалася агіднае.

Вяртацца ў лабірынт выходзіць так павольна ды марудна, што Джые сціскае зубы да крыві з дзёсен, каб не сарвацца ды не прыстрэліць лабараторнага пацука да халеры, таму што ісці ад станцыі аднаўлення бліжэй, чым ад пральні. Яго стрымлівае толькі тое, што нават прамое пападанне ў галаву наўрад ці зможа ўбіць Ода — хутчэй выклікае ў яго прыпадак лютага вар’яцтва. Лабараторныя пацукі горш за галіяфов: гніюць жывымі, беспаспяхова прабуюць выдзерці сябе вочы (Гіперыён усе робіць якасна: новыя вочы не расціснуць, не вырваць), адгадоўваюць сябе фантомныя канечнасці, адмаўляюцца есці, але так проста не паміраюць, упарта чапляюцца за жыццё ды рэшткі розуму. Джын супраць волі любіць іх за гэта.

Часам Од адмаўляецца ісці далей, падаецца назад, з намаганнем утрымлівае раўнавагу ды хрыпіць: «Не ў лабараторыю, не трэба ў лабараторыю…». Часам Джын дае яму адпачыць, але часцей прапісвае ў морду ды цягне далей.

Пакуль не бачыць сіняе святло.

Халернае сіняе святло ў вечнай цемры — Джын бачыць яго водбліскі ў кожным ледзяшы і ў кожным заломе ільду на сцяне.

Шчыт адмаўляе ў адно імгненне, і Джыну здаецца, што ён спёкся ў адзіны маналітны кусок біяпаліва пад адзеннем; ён падае і нават не задыхаецца — проста не дыхае, толькі грудная клетка бесталкова і бессэнсоўна торгаецца, спрабуючы выявіць удых. Мёртвая цішыня кутае Джына ў сябе як жываглот у дзярмо, стук сэрца скрозь яе амаль што не прабіваецца, у грудзях пуста ды цесна адначасова, косткі ідуць расколінамі, мяса на іх расцякаецца — Джын адчувае гэта аддалена, як быццам часткова ўжо разлічбаваўся, толькі страх ды сціхаючая паніка гаснуць ды ўспыхваюць у яго галаве на звышвысокіх частотах.

Ён не бачыць, як Од нязграбна ды няўмела ўколвае яму лякарства, цуд-мяшанку ад «Аншын», ў жывот, проста ў адзін момант да яго з хрыпам і пенай вяртаецца дыханне.

Джын апамятаецца за некалькі доўгіх секунд, устае ды хістаецца — косткі здаюцца полымі ўнутры, набітымі ватай ды пяском — і ад злосці яму становіцца горача. Ён рэдка адчуваў сябе гэтак жа паршыва як зараз, але жыццё на Пандоры — гэта калі патрэбнасць ляснуць кагосьці з усяе сілы пераадольвае жаданне ўпасці, здохнуць ды нічога не ўскладняць.

Джын паўстае.

Од падае з трэцяга ўдару: першыя два выходзяць слабымі і прыходзяцца па жывату: Джын не такі высокі, і ўдарыць у твар не можа пры ўсім жаданні. Од падае, Джын б’е яго нагамі па рэбрам, жывату, галаве, кожны наступны ўдар даецца прасцей і выходзіць мацней папярэдняга. Од гыркае і спрабуе паўстаць, але Джын б’е яго прыкладам па патыліцы, дадае нагой па рэбрам, збівае з карачак на бок, і зноў б’е, і так гэта проста выходзіць, што ён смяецца ды не можа спыніцца. У нейкі момант здаецца, быццам лёд, на якім курчыцца Од, ідзе расколінамі, а потым лабараторны пацук заціхае, схаваўшы твар ў вялізнай далоні. На правую Джын дасканала ўсвядомлена наступіў, і цяпер яна выглядае вельмі, вельмі так сабе. Джын не можа спыніць смех, нават калі твар пачынае балець ды горла адмаўляецца сутаргава ўдыхаць-выдыхаць.

Але гэтага, вядома, недастаткова. Джын некалькі секунд глядзіць на лабараторнага пацука скрозь прыцэл вінтоўкі, але марнаваць патроны на яго няма карысці. Ён выспяткам пераварочвае лабараторнага пацука на спіну, садзіцца яму на грудзі:

— Я ж гаварыў, што бывае, калі ты расссплюшчваеш свае пассскудныя вочы, — шыпіць ён здаўлена, усё яшчэ парываецца засмяяцца.

Од не рэагуе. Джын учэпіста перахоплівае безжыццёвую руку, з прыемным вуху хрусценнем выварочвае яе, прыціскае далонню да ільду. Гэтая рука занадта велічэзная, ад яе аніякай карысці, і так хочацца есці.

Джын без замаху апускае імгненна налічбованы ў руцэ доўгі нож, і ў гэты момант нешта з сілай хватае за каўнер, цягне назад — лязо бяссільна выслізгае з далоні, падае на лёд, Од хрыпіць паветрам з абрыўкамі слоў, з намаганнем вызваляе з пальцаў тунэльнага пацуку вялізную руку, а тая, што звычайнага памеру, хватае яго за горла, капцюры ўлазяць глыбока пад скуру.

Халера, Джын неяк запамятаў, колькі сілы ў гэтых перакрыўленых вырадках.

Рука на горле сціскаецца мацней, у галаве пусцее, у вачах цямнее да бялізны, Джын мяшком вісіць на выцягнутай руцэ, і ў яго думках пуста і холадна.

У наступную секунду ён падае патыліцай аб лёд, кашляе ды задыхаецца, з вачэй цякуць слёзы, на вуснах пузырыцца сліна, і ён ледзь чуе, як Од вельмі выразна прамаўляе: 

— Як жа ты запорхаў, Джын.

А ў наступную секунду піласякера з нечалавечай сілай апускаецца Джыну на грудзі, павызубліваны дыск круціцца, перамолвае ў кашу рэбры і ўсё, што пад імі, і тунэльны пацук нават не крычыць — са рта цячэ крыў, плёскае ў нос, запаўняе процівагаз да краёў, выліваецца на лёд.


End file.
